Happily ever after
by Bea223
Summary: When life comes at you full pelt you have two choices. You can run and hid or take it head on, when you throw in the mix a bunch of rock stars and their life style and it could be a recipe for disaster. a story featuring Ashley Purdy, Ronnie Radke (Falling in reverse), Andy Biersack (black veil brides), Max Green and many more
1. Chapter 1

_Izzy's dream:_

 _Walking down the street hand in hand, with the cutest guy I had ever seen. He was wearing his usual black attire. Normally he towered over but not today. As we walked down the cobbled back street the snow started to fall._

 _"Its beautiful." I said smiling as he bent down to kiss my cheek. It felt so warm and comforting. It just made the moment more beautiful._

 _I closed my eyes as if to help memorise the moment, the beautiful snow started to feel strange. More like rain and less beautiful._

 _I felt the person rip their hand from mine, swallowing hard I opened my eyes._

 _The snow had disappeared, the man I had been walking with had disappeared. I turned my head and my gaze met a set of green eyes. 'shit' is what came to mind._

 _"What the fuck are you doing? Hurry up we are going to be late." he said as he grabbed my arm pulling me along, it was a lot different from what I had just been a part of._

 _"Alright I am…get off my arm." I said as I pulled away from him, I walked faster than him so I could walk in front. I didn't want him to see me crying._

 _"Izzy…Izzy…" Was all I could hear from behind me, the voice started to become more distant. Then it became a lot clearer._

 _"Izzy…Izzy…for fuck sakes…_

~end of dream~

Izzy's pov:

"Izzy…Izzy…for fuck sakes, wake up!" I open my eyes to find a blurred figure looking at me. Dam I hated the fact that I had to wear glasses, or as I preferred contact lenses, wait who's in my apparent. I didn't invite anyone here, ever and for good reason. I reached for my geek glasses (as everyone liked to call them). It took a moment for my eyes to focus, but when they did I wished they hadn't. "What do you want Andy?" I asked as I knocked my gassed off my face and rolled over to the other side of my bed closing my eyes again in the process.

"Don't be like that Izzy. Do you mind if I sit?" I didn't even bother answering I just grunted. "Well aren't we happy this morning. You were crying in your sleep." Andy said as he brushed my hair out of my face. I moved quickly remembering the bruise that was there only days before. He was being far to sweet at this time of the day for my liking, hold on what was the time? Then he started poking my arm, and there it was…the annoying morning Andy. He probably saw the state of the place as he walked in. I tried to clean up after Ace passed out last night but he fell asleep in the living room on the couch. Which meant I had to be quiet and not wake him up. With my brother and the boys being back I knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them came knocking. A nice black eye or busted up lip would have given them cause to worry. I was handling it so they didn't need to. Why is he here, and he's still poking my freaking arm.  
"Fuck off you lanky bastered…I am not leaving this bed." Still he continued, he carried on for what seemed like an age. In reality it was probably about one minute or less.

"That's fine I can do this ALLL day." He said giggling, I knew that statement was not a lie. I had been best friends with Andy for years now. I met him through my brother when they ended up in the same band all those years ago. He has seen me through all the bad times, from the shit boyfriends, when I had to move here and so much more. It was so hard not to turn to him now with all the stuff going on with Ace, but I just couldn't. Everyone hated him as it was, they didn't need anymore excuses.

Its not that Ace is a bad guy, he just struggles with his anger. I know his drinking and drugs have got a little worse since he fell off the waggon. He really is trying though. My god he is still poking me, 'he is going to loose that bloody finger in a minute.'

I rolled further over in my bed and ended up laying awkwardly on my bruised ribs. I took in a sharp breath and moved off the area. Shit was all I could think, now I'm going to have to make up an excuse.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Andy asked, he immediately stopped poking me and lifted the sheets. "Nice jammy's." He said laughing at my hello kitty shorts and tank top. I had my hello kitty pj's on, I love them.

"Thanks I do try. Its nothing I just fell." I lied adding a fake laugh at the end. As I expected he saw right through my lie. This was going to be bad I could already tell. I have spent the best part of two years keeping this a secret. At this point I knew if I looked at my best friend that would be it, the whole lie would be exposed and I would crumble.

"Please don't lie to me…I'm not a mug, I can see right through it." Andy brushed his and over my bruised ribs and I winced again. I lifted the side of my top exposing the area and he gasped. It was at that point I looked at him and that was it, I started to cry. I'm not sure if it was embarrassment, relief, or the fact I was terrified that someone had found out Ace would know and that would be the end .

It took a few moments to slow the sobbing to the point where I could talk to him. "Its not that Ace is a bad guy…he just had a few anger issues. Nine times out of ten its my fault anyway." I said as quick as possible so he couldn't but in.

"I knew he was a no good fucking low life scum. I will kill him for this." Andy was fuming, I could see it in his face and hear it in his voice. I had to stop him though, if he did anything it would mean Ash would find out. I cant have him blaming Ace and its not all his fault, I do things that I am not meant to. I make it worse nine times out of ten.

"Please don't say anything to him. We are getting trough it." I said as I grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him back to sit on the bed. He pulled me into a warm embrace and that was it I started crying again. I breathed in his sent, he smelt so good. We stayed like that for a while before I pulled away.

"Look you had better go before Ace gets back. I will see you at the BBQ later though, ok. You have to promise you wont say anything to anyone, promise me." I looked at him and as we walked to the front door. He looked at me with sad eyes and kissed me on the cheek. I took it as his word and with that I shut the door and I was alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy's prov:  
I left Izzy's apartment feeling very angry, how could he do that…come to think of it how could any man. Wait a minute he is no man, he is pathetic, low life scum. But what can I do? She asked me not to say anything to anyone. I feel like I should tell Ash, but if I do that she might not trust me with anything again. God I hate him, even more so now. I will get her out of there even if its the last thing I do.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and walked out into the hot sun. I looked back up at the window to see Izzy looking down at me waving. She looked alone, lost, brused, broken, tired…my best friend didn't look like my best friend anymore. My little, well she wasn't much younger than me but she was shorter. I just want to save her, bring her with me take her to her brother and make it all ok. Bring back my loud, bubbly, out spoken, outragous, bright best friend.

She turned around and walked away from the window, she is the bravest person I know for staying with him. I however feel like a shit friend and I have to work out a way to get her out of there. Then we have to get her back to the old Belle. As I walked down the street loads of memories came fludding back of the fun time we had shared. It made me smile and laugh but there was always one time that stuck the most in my mind...

 _Flash back: 5 years before  
"Izzy…will you fucking hurry your arse up." I shouted as I pounded on the door. All I could hear from the other side was laughter. She did this every damn time when I needed to use my own bathroom._

 _"Oh shut up mother fucker…you cant tell me what to do." She shouted as she through something at the door, making me instantly jump back. I jumped so far back that I hit my back on the opposite door, right she's coming out is all I could think. "What the fuck was that?" I asked concerned as I walked back to the bathroom door. I heard the front door open and someone coming up the stairs, I turned to look and it was Ronnie. He gave me a very strange look before looking at the door._

 _"I'm going to guess Izzy is in there?" He asked as he headed past the bathroom door, laughing a little as he did so. I looked at him and nodded, exhaling hard as I did so. We were going to be bloody late as usual. I could hear her singing along to the music coming from her headphones. "You got a coin man?" I asked as he passed by me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, then carried on his way down the hall._

 _I walked back towards the door and placed the coin into the slot that opened the lock, and quietly turned it. "What are you doing?" I could hear that she had her back to the door so I opened it, running at her. I scooped her up and placed her outside the door, running to shut it again before she could get back in._

 _"Right You have to get lost, I need to get ready. Go and finish getting ready in my room. Take all of this and go, or we will be later than we already are." I said opening the door slightly and placed her makeup bag on the floor for her to get. I heard her scoff and walk off down the hall before turning the shower on and stepping in. The shower was so warm…refreshing. It was positively delightful…umm…I mean its tough and manly. I am so glad there is no one in here to hear this haha._

 _After my shower I got dressed in the bathroom before noticing I hadn't brought a top with me. I guess that's what I get for wearing all black, I couldn't help but chuckle, as I walked to my room and saw Izzy bent down in front of someone sat on my bed. "Izzy what are you doing?" I asked as she swung around to face me lighting before turning back to the matter at hand._

 _"Apparently she is making improvements to my face." Ronnie said letting out a little laugh as he did so. "Well anything would be an improvement on your face Ronnie." Izzy said laughing, grabbing Ronnie's cheek and squeezing it as she did so. She had an eyeliner in her hand, I just shook my head laughing._

 _"Izzy if you poke me in the eye I will not be impressed." Ronnie stated as she went back to his eyes with the eyeliner. He tried to pull away but she just leant in closer so he couldn't get anywhere. This made her laugh even more and she did nearly take his eye out. I'm not sure he lets many people get away with doing things like this to him._

 _"Izzy seriously get off that almost was my eye, I kind of like them in my head. "Ronnie said laughing as he pulled her down onto the bed next to him. "R…roon…RONNIE…GET OFF" She squealed and she wriggled in the hopes of getting out of her grip. I couldn't help but laugh along as I got the shirt I was looking for out of the draw. That's when I noticed what she was wearing, she looked so good. She didn't care what any one thought of her style, from her bright pink hair, geek glasses (she hated it when I called them that.) her outfit was amazing, she had found the top I got her for her birthday, which meant she had been rummaging around in my draws, no wonder I couldn't find the shirt I wanted straight away. /cgi/set?id=69219286_

 _We were going to the beach bonfire and BBQ that our group of friends held at the end of ever summer, every year we make a point of all getting together and having one night where we can drink, eat and have an amazing time. Talking of which we should really get going. "Guys are you ready." I shouted up the stairs after I had gone around the house making sure everything was turned off, I didn't want my parents to tell me off for leaving things on again. Last time I nearly burnt the house down as Izzy left her curlers on._

 _"She is just coming she just has to change some thing." Ronnie said rolling his eyes as he walked past me and went outside to smoke. He stopped just outside the door and lit up, still looking in the door. I turned back to the stairs as I heard movement. All I saw was a pink pair of doc martins come to the top of the stair case… /untitled/set?id=68991330_

 _"How do I look dearest?" She asked as she tried gracefully descend down the staircase, but failed when she got to the bottom meaning I had to catch her as she fell at my feet. I heard Ronnie laugh from behind me as she picked herself up quickly and smoothed down her outfit, before laughing herself. "wow are you ok there…" I said trying to laugh. "you look fine, can we go now." I asked as I put her towards the door. She almost fell out of the door, only to be caught by Ronnie._

 _"You look better than fine." Ronnie said as he pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulders and walked towards the car. She blushed and hid her face. "Well that's embarrassing.." She said as she rolled her eyes and got into the car._

 _End of flash back_

See she wasn't always like she is now, I miss her so much, we drifted apart before I went on tour. While I was on tour we didn't ever speak, well that's a lie. We did speak when she was talking to Ash which nine times out of ten was on the phone and not FaceTime, now I knew why. I know where she will be tonight but I don't think I can stand to breath the same air as him. However if I want her there I have to accept the fact he will be to.

This whole time I had been running through memories in my mind I had forgotten that I was on the way to Ash's. When I snapped back into reality I was at his front door walking in. I'm going to have to tell him, even if it means breaking her trust.

"Hay dude I'm here, mind if I grab a beer?" I asked as I walked to the fridge. I wasn't exactly sure where he was but I grabbed a cold one and headed for the garden. With a cigarette in one hand and my beer in the other I thought about my best friend, why did guys have to be such ass holes to her. He isn't the first but that's a story for another day.

"Yo…dude…are you ready. We have to go or we are gunna be late. We have to find the place, seeing as we had to change it again this year." I hears Ash say as he poked his head out of the back door snapped me out of my train of thought.

"Um…yeah…umm…Ashley I think I have something to tell you…


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's pov:  
Ashley stood there looking at me…it took a few minutes for my brain to catch up with my mouth. I could believe I nearly told Ashley, Izzy begged me not to say anything and I don't think I should. Well maybe I should but defiantly not tonight. Plus tonight she will be with us and safe, well for a few hours at least. I heard Ash clear his throat and I looked at him, keys in hand and ready to go. He had a slightly frustrated and equally as confused look on his face. "Oh yeah I'm ready to go, do you have the address?" I asked walking up the hall to the front door.

"You sure you're okay dude? Yeah I have it here." He said holding up the piece of paper, still stood in the door way looking at me puzzled it looked like he was going to ask me what was wrong. I needed to avoid this so I walked out of the door when I had seen the piece of paper. He huffed and followed me out of the door. We started the half an hour journey. The drive was silent apart from the voices and songs from the radio. When it was just the two of us we didn't need to talk all the time and we could just enjoy the silence. I am glad Ash knew where we were going as I wouldn't have had a clue.

Even before I got out of the car I could hear the music, laughter this was going to be a great night. I got out of the car and walked over to the bonfire. I saw all the guys sitting around laughing and talking, it was amazing it seemed just the same as last year and the years before. Obviously it wasn't exactly the same most of the guys had girlfriends or fiancées, we had all grown up a lot and were big successful in our own right which was pretty cool. I walked over saying "hi" to everyone as I passed them. I took my seat next to Juliet giving her a hug and a kiss before turning around and seeing Jinxx with a bottle of bear in his hand, he was trying to chat up one of Juliet's friends, I laughed at him and grabbing the bottle and taking a swig as I did so.  
We took a our place on the ground around the bonfire, the sand was cool but not cold, the night air was warm and we could hear the waves in the back ground of everything else going on. I looked around the bonfire and saw everyone there was Jinxx, Sammy, Cc, Jake, Ella, Ashley and even a few people I had know for years. Looking around my eyes found Ace, I had a thought to go over and confront him. However I know that this wasn't the place or time, Izzy would not want her news made public. I looked round the rest of the group, everyone was having a great time drinking and laughing, just being normal. Then it hit me Izzy wasn't here, I looked around a few more times she defiantly wasn't here.

"Andy, are you alright? You seem a million miles away." Juliet asked, looking up at me from where she was laying on my lap. She looked very worried, I don't ever keep anything from her, but I had not been alone with her at all today. She got ready with her friends and met us here. I would have to tell her everything when we got home tonight. Izzy wont mind as she knows we don't keep any secrets.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied smiling down at her. As I said this I caught something out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't believe it, Ace watch some skinny brunette girl walk towards the hidden rocks. He gave it a few minutes and followed her I saw red. Jumping up I grabbed Ashley and dragged him with me. I know I said I wouldn't tell him what Ace was like and cause a scene I just couldn't let this go

"Andy what the hell man, that chick is totally into me!" Ashley said putting up a protest trying to get out of the grip I had on his arm as I dragged him behind the hidden rocks.

"Oh shut up and come with me." I said, gripping his wrist a little tighter, and walking slightly faster. We walked around the side and I couldn't believe my eyes, I knew it was going to be bad I just didn't think it would be this bad. I saw Ace pinning the girl up against the rocks. She had her legs wrapped around his waist, he was kissing her neck and she was pulling at his hair. In hindsight I probably shouldn't have brought Ash over here, but regardless I looked on in disbelief. I was in such a state of shock I didn't see Izzy standing at my side.

"How could you do this to me." She said so quietly I almost didn't hear her and she had only just moved two foot in front of me, which meant she was now right behind him and to far away from me for my liking. He turned to face her, he didn't even look sorry and to top it he looked at her and laughed.

She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. "Where are you going babe?" He asked tightening his grip on her arm, When she didn't answer he saw read. "I think you'll find I spoke to you, now would be a good time to fucking answer me." He demanded, with this I moved as fast as I could, but not fast enough to beat Ash who was already in Ace's face.  
"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, try picking on me and see how far that gets you." Ash spat, he was right in Ace's face, the only thing behind him was the rocks, which meant he had no where to run. He dropped Izzy's arm, it was at this point I noticed the girl was still there. She looked terrified, I looked at her and raised one eyebrow and with that she ran off past the people sitting around the bonfire.

I heard the music stop and the sound of people coming closer it was at this point Izzy ran off in the opposite direction of the group. I ran after her with out hesitation. I found her sat on the sand at the waters edge, just crying. Ash better kick his ass for this, or I will. I hope she doesn't hate me to much for showing Ash, I never imagined it would be that bad.

"Hay Bell." She didn't even look up at me, she just kept looking at the sand. I sat next to her and she pulled her knees up to her chest, tears were silently falling at this point and she turned her head away from me. "Izzy, please don't hate me, I just, I, Ash needed to know. I didn't expect it to be that bad granted, but I am so sorry." I didn't know what to tell her, this was awful. She was even more broken now and this time it was because of me.

"Oh Andy, everything is such a mess. I didn't think it could get any worse and yet here I am." I moved a little closer, she didn't move away or move at all. The tears kept coming though.

"Izzy babe it will all resolve its self I promise." I said looking at her with sympathy. She looked at me and scoffed before looking back the other way. I didn't get it, she could leave him now. Everything would be better, we could help her find herself again and she would never have to see, speak or have anything to do with him ever again. I see that as a win all round.

"You don't understand at all, do you?" She said letting out an almost muted laugh, before burying her head in her knees. I reached over and pulled her into a hug, which caused her to start crying harder. We sat for a moment and she calmed down, she pulled away from me and reached in her handbag. I watched her confused, she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Please don't judge me…"She asked and handed me the white stick…I looked down and it had a little cross…


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy's POV  
It ha been three days since I had seen Andy. I couldn't face him, what if he hated me. I ran off after I told Andy, he couldn't even look at me let alone say anything to me. It hurt a lot. The easiest thing for me to do was run and that's what I did. I have been hiding out at Ashley's since the night of the bonfire. He gave me my room back in his house without a second thought. He said I couldn't go back with Ace because he wouldn't let me be with a guy who had humiliated me the way he did. Andy has phone, messaged and tried to face time me a few times. When i say a few times I mean like 40 times a day. But he hasn't tried to contact me today. Although it is only half ten in the morning. I knew eventually he would come knocking on the front door, I just hoped that was still a few days away.

"Izzy...will you just talk to me...please. I know Ace is an arse hole. But that's no reason to lock yourself away from everyone. Cc's here to see you babe." Ashley called through the door. I didn't answer him. I just sat on the bed looking out of the window. I heard him huff and then move away from the door and walk away. My room was still the same as it had been two years ago when I went to live with Ace. Ash took me in when our grandparents couldn't handle me anymore. They said I was to much of a handful, I had gotten in with the wrong crowd. I had started to use and drink myself. Ash found out and lets just say he wasn't best pleased, however I was also not pleased that he brought me out here from Missouri away from my friends and everything I knew. At the time I hated him for doing that to me, I didn't understand why I had to come and live here. He made me go cold turkey which sucked a lot. After living with Ace though I got it, I understood why I had to come and live here. Why my grandparents couldn't take care of me anymore.

I laid down in the bed again and looked at my phone as it started to ring. I really couldn't be dealing with another day of constant calls from Andy. Maybe I should just turn my pone off today was all I could think, then he would come to the house and I didn't need that. I looked down at my phone and was surprised to see the name and photo on the screen of my phone.

*PHONE CALL*

"Hello..." I answered very hesitantly. I could quite believe who was on the other end.

"Hay beautiful, how are you it's been a while." He still knew how to make me smile insanely. It was crazy that a man who was as bad to me as he was could make me feel this way.

"I'm ok. How are you?" I said sounding disheartened.

"Don't lie to me.." He said chuckling to himself he could still tell when I was lying.

"It's a long story.." I said rubbing my hands over my face in frustration. Why did he want to know, he could have just said 'that's good what have you been up to'.

"Well then do continue I have all the time in the world kitty-kat." I started to smile once more. "I bet you have your beautiful smile on your face right now." He continued causing me to blush.

"It doesn't matter...what have you been up to?" I asked trying to avoid the question.

"Izzy if you don't answer me I'm going to just come around." He said and I fell silent.

What of he reacted the same way as Andy. What if he hated me to. He would be in no position to judge anything I did. This could end extremely badly. I couldn't have him, Ash and Andy all in the same room.

"Hello...hello...earth to kitty-kat." Was all I heard. Then the line went dead. I looked at the phone confused.  
Oh god what if he was coming over here. This is all I need.

Andy POV  
It had been three days since I had seen Izzy. I was getting worried. I guessed she would be at Ashley's. I know he wouldn't have allowed her to go back with him after that whole scene. I have tried contacting her in every way I could think. Yes I know I haven't actually been in the same room as her, but I thought she would need some space. It was kind of a bomb to drop on me like that, then just run off before I could say anything to her. I told Juliet everything and she agreed I didn't handle things in the best way I could have. So she said if I hadn't heard back from her by today I had to go to Ashley's house as it had been long enough. I have tried texting her, phoning her and even face timing her. But it's just no use she keeps ignoring me.

So today is the day that I am going to go see her. If she is at Ashley's she won't run away from me, because Ashley will want to know what's going on. If I know her as well as I think I do she won't want to tell him yet, mainly because she thinks he will blow his top. Maybe he will, but I doubt it. He loves her with all his heart, nothing or no one could ever change that. They have experienced so much together. The one he will want to kill is Ace, that is one thing I know for damn sure. All of a sudden I was at Ashley's and the door was being opened.

"Hay dude. I'm glad your here." Ashley said as he pulled me in the house. Ok he's going to hit me, he knows I knew, he knows she's pregnant. Games up, wait has just staring at me with a blank expression.

"Look brother I'm sorry I haven't been around sooner." I said scratching the back of my head with my free hand. Maybe he doesn't know this would be the time he would be shouting or hitting if he did. He had pulled me into the hall way and we were stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah don't worry about that. You just have to go up and get her to come out. She has been held up in that room for three days and she won't eat, I haven't seen her eat...she didn't even come down for Cc or any of the others who have been to see how she is." Ashley said slightly panicking and getting upset. I could see how this was making him, he defiantly didn't know anything, other than what had happened at the bonfire. I'm sure he would be fine after a while if Izzy did tell him, maybe a little disappointed but he would make sure the baby and her were safe.

"Calm down man. I will go talk to her. Can I have a screwdriver please." I said, he looked at me strangely but shook his head and got left the room to get me a screwdriver. He came back and I took the screwdriver from him, then took the stairs two at a time and in no time I was outside her bedroom door.

"Izzy...Bella...can you please open the door for me?" I asked softly through the door. She didn't answer. "Look if you don't open the door I'm just gunna climb up the tree and come through the window."

Izzy POV

I could hear Andy down stairs. I knew he would want to talk to me, my wish for a few more days just went out the window. My phone started to ring and I silenced it not nothing to look at who was ringing. It was probably one of those cold calls about some insurance or something. I should have turned the bloody thing off. All of a sudden I heard Andy talking to me through the door.

"Izzy...Bella...can you please open the door for me?" I heard through the door. His voice was so manly but yet so soft. I felt the tears fall down my face as I laid down and pretended to be asleep. I didn't want to face anyone, least of all him. 'He will go away in a minute' is all I could think to myself.

"Look if you don't open the door I'm just gunna climb up the tree and come through the window." Was the next thing I heard through the door. Still in the same soft voice as before. I ran to the window and secured it. Then I heard a loud thud on the floor. Dam it i fell for that one like a fool.

I sat down on the bed facing the door and watched as the it was pushed open with ease. In the door way stood my best friend. Arms wide and waiting for me, I ran to him and just balled my eyes out


	5. Chapter 6

Ashley's POV

My poor baby sister, I wanted to kill that scum bag. It was a good job Cc got there when he did. He made a fool of my baby sister, in front of everyone and now she has been cooped up in that room for three days. How could I not of known that he was such a fucking idiot. I should have never let her go with him, why did she have to be an adult now, if she was still a kid I could have made sure she stayed where I could have kept her from all of that fucking embarissement. I'm just glad Andy is here though he can talk some sense into her and maker her come out. He asked me for a screwdriver before heading upstairs. I was a bit baffled, but I gave it to him anyway.  
I watched him walk upstairs, I heard muffled words and then Izzy run across the room. I knew exactly what he was doing. When Izzy first came to live with me she would lock herself her room, or his room, or the bathroom. We needed to know what she was doing, I mean she came to live with me because our grandparents couldnt handle her anymore. She had a drung and alcohol habit. God did she hate me for brining her here, she just didnt get that it was for her own good. I think she gets it now shes a bit older. When she first got here she was only fifteen, she was a fucking nightmare. Anyway like I was saying he would take the door handle off and the door would swing open with ease. I chuckled to myself remembering how much she would freak out when ever he did it. She never learnt either, he would tell her he was going to use the window or ram the door down. Which would be impossible as there is nothing of Andy. She hated all of us at first, but most of all me. She moved in with him and it was like she changed all over again, I just couldnt put my finger on what it was that was so different. I didnt see her when we got back off the last tour until we saw her at the bonfire party, and we all know how that ended. But I didn't doubt that he could get her to talk and come out of that room. Even though I hate to admit it he knows her as well as, or just a bit better than me now days.

We drifted apparat as we, I mean I got older. There is 9 years between us. Which sounds like a lot I know. Seeing as there is only us two. But that's a story for a different day. I moved out here to follow my dream and become a rockstar, noone ever tells you how hard it is. Maybe she felt like I abandoned her, I would hate to think that she has been hurting and I have not seen it. I'm a terrible brother I know.

I heard a knocking at the door which snapped me from my train of thought. I left the kitchen and walked to the front door. I really didn't know who it could be. Maybe one of the guys to check on Izzy, I cant fault any of them. They have been here most days and if not they have all called to make sure we have whatever we need. They are just as protective of her as me. While these thoughts went through my head, I hadn't noticed that I was already at the door. Which I had opened a fraction with out thinking at all. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw who was on the other side.

"What the fuck do you want?" Was all I could say. Even though all I could see was the back of their head I knew instantly who it was. And I wasn't happy that he had the guts to show up at my house, after what he had done to my sister all those years ago.


	6. Chapter 7

"I asked you a fucking question Radke?" Ash asked again, he was getting very agitated at this point. He turned around smiling at Ashley as he did. All Ash wanted to do was shut the door in his face. However he knew that he wouldnt have the nerve to turn up on his door without good reason, he just didnt know what that reason was. "You can take a step back and think again if you are even concidering coming over this door step. My sister has had enough upset over the last few days and you are not going to add to the hurt she is feeling." Ash stood his ground and was he was not going to move. As far as he was concerned he wasn't coming in.

"Well that isn't nice...you could at least invite me in, I am here to see your sister. I will see her and it can be done the easy way or the hard way. You can let me in, or I will just wait until she comes out. She will have to come out at some point, then I can tell her that her big bad brother wouldnt let me in to see her." Ronnie said smirking and raising an eyebrow. Boy did he know how to push Ashleys buttons, it was making him more and more angry. He didn't doubt that Ronnie would just wait it out to talk to Izzy. Her head was all over the place at the moment, she didnt need anymore added on top. They were still standing on the front porch and Ronnie was growing impatiant. Without another word he huffed and walked inside the house. He was closely followed by Ronnie, they walked into the kitchen area. Neither man spoke to start with. It was Ashly who was first to break the silence.

"So why are you really here. You didnt care that day you walked out and left her, a young impressionable girl, she was eighteen Ronnie. I didnt want her anywhere near you to start with. I moved her here to get her away from the life she had been living, we got her clean and you just brought it all back into her life. I did not aprove of you and her as there was such a large age gap, but I knew she was going to do it no matter what. She hated me, so she would do it just to spite me. Then she actually fell for you, completely and utterly. She thought she was going to spend her life with you, marriage, a house, kids the whole fucking lot. You on the other hand had a very different plan. Then the day came, you showed up here said you needed to talk, the next thing I knew she was shouting at you on the front porch. You just walked away. You left her standing there on my front porch sobbing her eyes out, begging you not to leave her, then to come back and get her. Tell her it was all one of your silly fucking games but no you just walked away and kept walking. I told you to stay away after that day, yet here you are again. In my fucking house just when my sister is broken and fragile, possibly in the worst place I have ever seen her, I thought she had hit rock bottom after you left, but this is so much worse. So I will ask you again, why are you here." Ash was pissed off and with good reason. He was waiting for Ronnie to answer, he ran his hands though his hair exhailing loudly.

Ronnie was looking around the kitchen at everything, when he was dating Izzy he was only allowed in the livingroom according to Ash's rules anyway, Izzy had other ideas on the subject though. Ash or one of the other guys also had to be there at all times so the house rules said, but that didnt stop Izzy sneaking him in all the time. She did it when Ash was away or they were doing a local gig. Heck she even managed to sneak him in when Ash and the others were in the dam house. Ronnie smerked remembering the good times, and knowing that Ash was none the wiser about the whole situation. His inward laughter did not sit well with Ash who was about ready to throw his ass out at this point.

"I am here to see Izzy like I said outside. I spoke to her on the phone and something isnt right. I know a lot of shit went down between us, but I will always care for her no matter what happens. I am clean now I know what I did was wrong, and I am still an arsehole granted. I am going to tell you I am trying to work on that last part but its up to you if you believe me or not. Anyway I would like to talk to her if that is ok. People have been talking, you know that news doesnt stay quiet around here for long." As Ronnie said this he made his way over to the kitchen island and sat on one of the bar stools. He placed his elbows on the counter bringing his hands up to his face rubbing his forehead. This house was still as nice as he remembered but there was deffinatly something different about it.

Ash stood looking at him for a short time, he looked him up and down and even in the eye. He wasnt lying he was clean, and proabably still an arsehole soemthings never change. The last part he knew was true, everyone was talking about what had gone down at the bonfire the other night. This time his concern seemed genuin though, not like before when he almost pretended to care about her. Ash was sure somewhere deep down he must have always cared about her, or why would he be here now. Against Ash's better judgemnt and the fact he knew Andy was going to also flip he made a decision.

"Right stay there I will go and see if shes even willing to talk to you right now. Dont move, or touch anything." Ash said as he exited the room heading for the staircase. He paused at the bottom, this could be a really bad fucking idea was all he could think. He took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs and all he could hear was sobbing. He thought about going back down and telling Ronnie to get lost, but maybe this is what she needed right now. He knocked on the door and informed Izzy that she had a visitor.

Izzy's POV

I looked at Ashley with fearful eyes, he looked back at me concerned and Andy looked highly pissed off. He knew exactly who was here, shit I thought he was joking when he said he would come over. God he was back in the house, something Ash said he would never allow. I know he had to leave me, it was for the good of his family. He had Willow and Crissy, he had to try and make the whole family thing work. I wont lie it fucking killed me, especially when I had to see them all over the internet and stuff. Plus we all ran in the same circle of friends which made it even harder. Crissy hated me at the time, I can see why now. I hated her just as much if not that little bit more, she had the one thing I wanted, Ronnie. However I knew they were broken up for good now, I read it in an interview somewhere not to long ago. I wasnt sure what I wanted to say to him, or even if I wanted to say anything at all. Regardless I stood and made my way down stairs in silence. Before I knew it Andy was in front of me and Ashley was behind me. It was almost like they were my bodyguards. I do love that film I will have to watch it sometime. Maybe I can convince Andy, Ash and the guys to watch it with me. I thought chuckling to myself. I snapped back to reality when I noticed Ronnie standing in front of me.

He was looking down at me smiling, causing me to blush and bite my lip. 'God why could he still do this to me?' Was all I could think to myself. I couldnt even look at him so I looked at the floor instead. I saw him reach out his hand to grab mine, I wasnt sure if I could resist once I felt his touch again. I was bracing myself for the feeling I always got when he touched my skin and then I heard Andy clear his throat, snapping me out of my moment with Ronnie. I turned my attention to Andy, who wasn't even looking at me. All his attention was on Ronnie. This was not going to end well I could alreay tell. I stepped back looking from Ronnie to Andy.

It was all silent until I heard Andy speak. "What the fuck do you want Radke?" By this point I had turned my attention back to Ronnie. Andy was pissed, I fully understand why. However I am an adult I should be able to make my own decisions and not be forced by anyone to make life choices based on what they want. I had waited nearly three years for this moment, and now my so called best friend was going to ruin it.

He smirked looking up at Andy. "What does it have to do with you?" Ronnie asked laughing lightly, as he knew it grated on Andy's nerves. He very quickly turned his attention back to me, I caould hear Andys breathing getting heavier. I could also feel the death stares from all the people in the room to one another. I exhaled loudly rolling my eyes. I really hated this. My brother and Andy were being far to controling right now. I threw my hands in the air and exhaled once more, before walking out of the room. This is something I did not want to deal with right now, I had far bigger things to worry about. I couldn't believe it, they hadn't seen each other for about three years. Yet there is still so much hatred between them. I just didn't get it, the past is the past I wanted to leave it there as I am sure Ronnie did. So why the fuck couldnt they. I walked back to the stairs and back to my room.

Andy POV

Izzy walked out of the room clearly upset, Ronnie started to follow her but I grabbed his arm and Ash stood in his way. "Ronnie, cut the crap. Why the fuck are you here?" I asked trying to be civil with this massive douche bag. I was very sure Izzy would have loved nothing more than for them to just put things back into place, as they had once been between them. I however didnt buy whatever Randy was trying to sell and from the look on Ash's face neither did he. He roughly pulled his hand out of my grip before turnning to face me. He staired at me for a few moments before he spoke.

"I know I have made a lot of mistakes, but I also hear a lot of things that I dont like. Face it she needs me right now, so if you dont mind I am going to check on her." Ronnie stated as he pushed past Ash who didnt even try and put up a fight. I on the other hand wasnt having any of it, as I tried to follow him Ash grabbed my arm.

"Come have a beer with me man, I'm just as fucked off about him being here as you. We learnt last time though if we try and stop her she just does something ten times worse. I dont want to see that happen again, just let him go to her rught now. He will fuck up mark my words." Ash said as he handed me a beer, we both sat at the bottom of the stairs. Not to close but just in range if she needed us. Things were about to get interesting


	7. Chapter 8

"I asked you a fucking question Radke?" Ash asked again, he was getting very agitated at this point. He turned around smiling at Ashley as he did. All Ash wanted to do was shut the door in his face. However he knew that he wouldn't have the nerve to turn up on his door without good reason, he just didn't know what that reason was. "You can take a step back and think again if you are even considering coming over this door step. My sister has had enough upset over the last few days and you are not going to add to the hurt she is feeling." Ash stood his ground and was he was not going to move. As far as he was concerned he wasn't coming in.

"Well that isn't nice...you could at least invite me in, I am here to see your sister. I will see her and it can be done the easy way or the hard way. You can let me in, or I will just wait until she comes out. She will have to come out at some point, then I can tell her that her big bad brother wouldn't let me in to see her." Ronnie said smirking and raising an eyebrow. Boy did he know how to push Ashley's buttons, it was making him more and more angry. He didn't doubt that Ronnie would just wait it out to talk to Izzy. Her head was all over the place at the moment, she didn't need anymore added on top. They were still standing on the front porch and Ronnie was growing impatient. Without another word he huffed and walked inside the house. He was closely followed by Ronnie, they walked into the kitchen area. Neither man spoke to start with. It was Ashly who was first to break the silence.

"So why are you really here. You didn't care that day you walked out and left her, a young impressionable girl, she was eighteen Ronnie. I didn't want her anywhere near you to start with. I moved her here to get her away from the life she had been living, we got her clean and you just brought it all back into her life. I did not approve of you and her as there was such a large age gap, but I knew she was going to do it no matter what. She hated me, so she would do it just to spite me. Then she actually fell for you, completely and utterly. She thought she was going to spend her life with you, marriage, a house, kids the whole fucking lot. You on the other hand had a very different plan. Then the day came, you showed up here said you needed to talk, the next thing I knew she was shouting at you on the front porch. You just walked away. You left her standing there on my front porch sobbing her eyes out, begging you not to leave her, then to come back and get her. Tell her it was all one of your silly fucking games but no you just walked away and kept walking. I told you to stay away after that day, yet here you are again. In my fucking house just when my sister is broken and fragile, possibly in the worst place I have ever seen her, I thought she had hit rock bottom after you left, but this is so much worse. So I will ask you again, why are you here." Ash was pissed off and with good reason. He was waiting for Ronnie to answer, he ran his hands though his hair exhaling loudly.

Ronnie was looking around the kitchen at everything, when he was dating Izzy he was only allowed in the living room according to Ash's rules anyway, Izzy had other ideas on the subject though. Ash or one of the other guys also had to be there at all times so the house rules said, but that didn't stop Izzy sneaking him in all the time. She did it when Ash was away or they were doing a local gig. Heck she even managed to sneak him in when Ash and the others were in the dam house. Ronnie smirked remembering the good times, and knowing that Ash was none the wiser about the whole situation. His inward laughter did not sit well with Ash who was about ready to throw his ass out at this point.

"I am here to see Izzy like I said outside. I spoke to her on the phone and something isn't right. I know a lot of shit went down between us, but I will always care for her no matter what happens. I am clean now I know what I did was wrong, and I am still an arsehole granted. I am going to tell you I am trying to work on that last part but its up to you if you believe me or not. Anyway I would like to talk to her if that is ok. People have been talking, you know that news doesn't stay quiet around here for long." As Ronnie said this he made his way over to the kitchen island and sat on one of the bar stools. He placed his elbows on the counter bringing his hands up to his face rubbing his forehead. This house was still as nice as he remembered but there was defiantly something different about it.

Ash stood looking at him for a short time, he looked him up and down and even in the eye. He wasn't lying he was clean, and probably still an arsehole something's never change. The last part he knew was true, everyone was talking about what had gone down at the bonfire the other night. This time his concern seemed genuine though, not like before when he almost pretended to care about her. Ash was sure somewhere deep down he must have always cared about her, or why would he be here now. Against Ash's better judgment and the fact he knew Andy was going to also flip he made a decision.

"Right stay there I will go and see if she's even willing to talk to you right now. Don't move, or touch anything." Ash said as he exited the room heading for the staircase. He paused at the bottom, this could be a really bad fucking idea was all he could think. He took a deep breath and started walking up the stairs and all he could hear was sobbing. He thought about going back down and telling Ronnie to get lost, but maybe this is what she needed right now. He knocked on the door and informed Izzy that she had a visitor.

Izzy's POV

I looked at Ashley with fearful eyes, he looked back at me concerned and Andy looked highly pissed off. He knew exactly who was here, shit I thought he was joking when he said he would come over. God he was back in the house, something Ash said he would never allow. I know he had to leave me, it was for the good of his family. He had Willow and Crissy, he had to try and make the whole family thing work. I wont lie it fucking killed me, especially when I had to see them all over the internet and stuff. Plus we all ran in the same circle of friends which made it even harder. Crissy hated me at the time, I can see why now. I hated her just as much if not that little bit more, she had the one thing I wanted, Ronnie. However I knew they were broken up for good now, I read it in an interview somewhere not to long ago. I wasn't sure what I wanted to say to him, or even if I wanted to say anything at all. Regardless I stood and made my way down stairs in silence. Before I knew it Andy was in front of me and Ashley was behind me. It was almost like they were my bodyguards. I do love that film I will have to watch it sometime. Maybe I can convince Andy, Ash and the guys to watch it with me. I thought chuckling to myself. I snapped back to reality when I noticed Ronnie standing in front of me.

He was looking down at me smiling, causing me to blush and bite my lip. 'God why could he still do this to me?' Was all I could think to myself. I couldn't even look at him so I looked at the floor instead. I saw him reach out his hand to grab mine, I wasn't sure if I could resist once I felt his touch again. I was bracing myself for the feeling I always got when he touched my skin and then I heard Andy clear his throat, snapping me out of my moment with Ronnie. I turned my attention to Andy, who wasn't even looking at me. All his attention was on Ronnie. This was not going to end well I could already tell. I stepped back looking from Ronnie to Andy.

It was all silent until I heard Andy speak. "What the fuck do you want Radke?" By this point I had turned my attention back to Ronnie. Andy was pissed, I fully understand why. However I am an adult I should be able to make my own decisions and not be forced by anyone to make life choices based on what they want. I had waited nearly three years for this moment, and now my so called best friend was going to ruin it.

He smirked looking up at Andy. "What does it have to do with you?" Ronnie asked laughing lightly, as he knew it grated on Andy's nerves. He very quickly turned his attention back to me, I could hear Andy's breathing getting heavier. I could also feel the death stares from all the people in the room to one another. I exhaled loudly rolling my eyes. I really hated this. My brother and Andy were being far to controlling right now. I threw my hands in the air and exhaled once more, before walking out of the room. This is something I did not want to deal with right now, I had far bigger things to worry about. I couldn't believe it, they hadn't seen each other for about three years. Yet there is still so much hatred between them. I just didn't get it, the past is the past I wanted to leave it there as I am sure Ronnie did. So why the fuck couldn't they. I walked back to the stairs and back to my room.

Andy POV

Izzy walked out of the room clearly upset, Ronnie started to follow her but I grabbed his arm and Ash stood in his way. "Ronnie, cut the crap. Why the fuck are you here?" I asked trying to be civil with this massive douche bag. I was very sure Izzy would have loved nothing more than for them to just put things back into place, as they had once been between them. I however didn't buy whatever Randy was trying to sell and from the look on Ash's face neither did he. He roughly pulled his hand out of my grip before turning to face me. He stared at me for a few moments before he spoke.

"I know I have made a lot of mistakes, but I also hear a lot of things that I don't like. Face it she needs me right now, so if you don't mind I am going to check on her." Ronnie stated as he pushed past Ash who didn't even try and put up a fight. I on the other hand wasn't having any of it, as I tried to follow him Ash grabbed my arm.

"Come have a beer with me man, I'm just as fucked off about him being here as you. We learnt last time though if we try and stop her she just does something ten times worse. I don't want to see that happen again, just let him go to her right now. He will fuck up mark my words." Ash said as he handed me a beer, we both sat at the bottom of the stairs. Not to close but just in range if she needed us. Things were about to get interesting


End file.
